1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a semiconductor memory device, and a method of operating the same.
2. Discussion of Related Arts
Semiconductor memory devices may be implemented using a semiconductor such as a silicon (Si), a Germanium (Ge), a gallium arsenide (GaAs), an indium phosphide (IP) or the like. Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into volatile and nonvolatile memory devices.
In a volatile memory device, a power turn-off may lead to a cancellation of stored data therein. A volatile memory device may include a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM) and the like. In a nonvolatile memory device, despite a power turn-off, the stored data may be maintained. A nonvolatile memory device may include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM) electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change RAM (PRAM) magnetic RAM (MRAM) resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM) and the like. A flash memory may be classified into NOR and NAND architectures.